The Road to Infinity
by heintz571
Summary: Donna walks down the path of life and learns about the year she had forgotten.


**Please enjoy my story and if you have the time please review. Flydye**

Title: The Road to Infinity

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them but that is okay I am going to play with them to heart's content.

Summary: Donna is traveling down a road and she finally sees what has been hidden from her for so long.

Donna found herself once again on the path of her dreams. She has been here many times in the last couple of months; she assumed it was her mind getting her prepared to pass on to the next life.

She looked around at the beautiful mountains that were off in the distance and like always they were still capped with the last vestiges of snowfall from the winter. Donna continued to look at the familiar yet unfamiliar landscape, as far as Donna could remember she had never been in such a place in her long life. Maybe it was a place she visited during the year she cannot remember, the one year of her life lost to her, taken away by the touch of a cool hand.

As she waited she noticed the dry grass had small spouts of green trying to reach their tender leaves to the warmth of the sun. She listened to the water from the melted snow as it moved through the forest; she smelled the freshness of the early spring then her nose caught the scent of sandalwood. Taking a deep breath she let the earthly scent encompass her and permeate her soul, closing her eyes she waited for the voice to call to her that was always associated with the scent.

She didn't have to wait long she smiled as the man's voice called, "Come with me, Donna"

Donna started down the path following the scent that she assumed was coming from embodied form of the voice, as she walked, she waited to see the pictures of her family, that were such an important part of her life, flash before her. Instead of her family pictures, pictures of a life unknown to her, flashed within the trees that lined the path she walked on.

Taking a moment, she looked at the first image of her sitting next to a man looking over the city of London. She was in a wedding dress that she could not even remember owning. The man was a bit skinny but so handsome. Maybe the man was her husband; she was in a wedding dress after all.

A chuckle sounded around her, "If I knew you thought me as handsome I may have been your husband."

Speaking into the air Donna replied, "Who are you? What are you?"

"Keep walking Donna and you will know."

"You know you could be a bit straight forward in your answers."

"Well I could do that it isn't the right time yet." The voice replied.

Donna continued to walk down the path losing herself once again in the nature that surrounded her, when another image shown on the ground next to the make shift wooden bridge. This one showed her hiding her face, within the coat of the same man from the first image. She could feel the arms around her keeping her safe as she stood on the path.

"I always tried to keep you safe but not very successfully."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"You will find out soon, now please move on I am waiting for you."

Moving further along the path Donna watched as images of her running from dangerous situations flashed before her eyes. In all the images the skinny man, was right besides her holding her hand; running from a volcano, running from creatures with red eyes, running from a wasp.

As the last image faded Donna called out, "Now I see what you mean, we did a lot of running."

"Got to love the running." The voice replied with an unseen smile.

"Yes, but you know what I love even more?"

"What is that Donna?"

"That I was running with you."

The voice broke with emotion, "Please continue you are close."

Donna walked over the make shift bridge and listened as her feet squished in the mud that was ever present on the forest floor, till she came to a black paved path stepping onto it, a heavenly song surrounded her bringing tears to her eyes.

"That is the song that is sung throughout every universe about the most important women in the universe." The male voice stated softly.

"She must have been very important to have such a beautiful song created for her." Donna spoke reverently.

"That song is for you Donna, you are the most important women in the universe."

"Oh stop joshing me; I am just like everyone else."

"Yes, you are, and you did amazing things. Now my Donna it is time to remember."

Donna watched as golden light concentrated in front of her and after a few minutes the man that was in all the images became corporal smiling at her.

As the man moved closer, Donna felt the heart in her chest flutter as he moved ever so closely. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he bent down to kiss her lovingly. The instant his lips touched hers all the memories that lay dormant in her mind for her entire life returned to the surface.

Pulling back she smiled at her Doctor, "Hello spaceman, it is about time you came for me."

"Well I had to wait for the right moment for you to return to me."

"And why is this the right moment?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist he gestured for her to look at another image. Donna watched as her husband, of many years, cried over her lifeless body, as their children hung their heads with their own grief.

Looking at the Doctor, Donna asked, "So I am in the afterlife."

"Yes." The Doctor stated waiting for the next question.

"So spaceman why are you here?" Donna asked inquisitively tilting her head to the side.

Turning his head away he didn't answer, ashamed. Moving his head so it faced hers again Donna continued, "So you regenerated."

"Yes, I didn't find someone to stop me until it was too late, I did terrible things after …." He choked unable to finish.

"Did you save someone?"

"Yes, I saved someone very important."

"Then what ever you did is forgiven and there is no need to stop anything anymore." Donna smiled as she cupped his face.

Pulling her close to him he whispered, "Did I ever tell you that you were brilliant."

"I think you mentioned it from time to time."

Leaning down the Doctor's lips enveloped hers as their bodies shimmered out of existence becoming part of time and space.


End file.
